


To Rule A Nation

by gemsofformenos



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abandoned Town, Anger, Bitterness, Comapring Lords, Disease, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemsofformenos/pseuds/gemsofformenos
Summary: Reminder for the upcoming Azulaweek2020 (July 6th - July 12th)Weeks have passed since Azula's flight into the Forgetful Valley and her bitterness has turned back into anger. She has seen signs of Zuko's failure along this way. He seems to ruin this great Nation due to the abandoned houses she has seen on her way. But in this ghost town seems to be still called home for two remaining inhabitants who can tell Azula a different story about who has ruled this place here lately.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	To Rule A Nation

**Author's Note:**

> Praise Agni and prepare to celebrate, because the AzulaWeek2020 is at horizon. Stories, artworks and in general so much love and fun in the name of our beloved Princess Azula. Here are the dates and themes for the promts:  
> July 6th: Love  
> July 7th: Baby  
> July 8th: Friendship  
> July 9th: Night  
> July 10th: Smiles  
> July 11th: Training  
> July 12th: Success  
> So far it seems I wounldn't be able to paricipate (No time to write...) but I have promissed to help remembering the dates and promts and since I don't want to leave just advertisement I have add a One-Shot I have written months ago but haven't published so far.  
> So I hope all of you will have fun with this story and keep an eye out for the Azulaweek or this time Azula will set all of your right shoes on fire ;-)

Azula‘s heart burning in rage as she entered the ruins of the town. Abandoned houses and empty streets was all what seemed to be left from a once blooming place. She had passed empty factories along the river upstream form the town which also have started to crumble and here the houses didn‘t look better. Azula could still smell a hint of death and decay in the air, but even this sign of Zuko‘s obvious failure was leaving the area now.

How could her brother have allowed a town like this to die in such a shameful way?

How could he be so weak to let his own Nation rot like this?

Father would never have been so weak.

She would never have been so weak.

But here she was, on the run as a wanted person while her pathetic brother was on the throne ruining the Nation.

Azula noticed her heart beating fast and the blood was rushing in her ears. Weeks have passed since her flight into the Forgetful Valley and now she was wandering through the Nation, her Nation and since a few days she has found signs what her brother has done to it. How he was destroying the strong Nation from within.

„He‘ll pay for that. For all of it. He...“

Her pressed cursing was interrupted by a cough from aside. Azula jumped into a defensive stand, facing the source of it. An old woman was standing within a doorframe of one of the ruins. Her skin was pale, with an grey hue and she looked terribly exhausted, but her eyes observed Azula pensively.

„Who will pay for it?“

Her voice was rasp, but Azula noticed a slight curiosity. The Firebender didn‘t leave her place and scanned the woman closer. She was even smaller than Azula and her old wrinkled skin looked unhealthy. Faint marks of an vanished eczema was to be found on it. The woman smiled at her hesitation and bowed a little.

„Sorry but manners vanish first when a new Lord takes over and it needs time to find them again. My name is Ichika.“

Azula remained in her defensive position.

„And my name doesn‘t matters. What happened here? Yurinohana was once a flourishing settlement.“

A shadow rushed over the face of the old woman. Azula saw the sting of bitterness and sadness in it. She offered Azula to enter the house with a nod.

„This story is easier to stomach with some tea and it seems you could use some rest. Be my guest.“

Ichika entered the ruin without another word. Azula remained for some moments on spot, unsure if she should follow the old woman but finally curiosity won over her mistrust and so she followed her into the remaining of the house.

The inside of the house looked much better than Azula had expected it. Ichika didn‘t seem to have much, but everything was clean and cleared up. The old woman had taken seat at a table in the middle of the room and offered Azula a place beside her. She was about to take seat when the Firebender noticed the sound of moved dishes from the kitchen. A girl with a long braid approached and froze on spot instantly as she saw Azula, who was eyeing her with an alarmed look. The eyes of the Princess narrowed as she noticed that the girl was carefully preparing to strike against her, but Ichika ripped both out of the tension.

„It‘s alright Zirin, I‘ve invited her for some tea and a story. Could you please bring out a third cup for our guest.“

Zirin‘s eyes were still focused on Azula, but she walked over to the table and placed the tea and the two cups she had brought from the kitchen on the wooden plate.

„Your guest, Ichika not mine.“

The girl received an look full of disaproval from the old woman, but ignored it while glaring at Azula who couldn‘t suppress a little smirk. Zirin gave the old woman a hug.

„She looks like trouble so be careful. I‘m in the kitchen.“

She passed Azula and stopped for a moment taking a closer look on the Princess. Azula stared back at her until Zirin huffed a little and disappeared through the door.

„I‘m sorry for her behavior. She‘s only worried about an old woman.“

Azula shrugged shoulders while Ichika served her a cup of tea. It wasn‘t the best quality, but it was hot and Azula felt a strange way of comfort to have a quiet moment with some company since weeks. The old woman sighed pleased after a sip of her own cup.

„You asked what has happened to the town. The answer is simple. War.“

Azula frowned deep at Ichika, which elicited an rasp chuckle from the woman‘s throat.

„Oh not in this way. Of course no battle has taken place here... at least not in the traditional way.“

Azula noticed the sad flicker in Ichika‘s eyes again.

„War has destroyed this town my dear. First it has taken the men of it, who had to serve at the front lines for the glory of the Nation. Then it has taken the women too, who were addressed as capable to serve the military. What was left were the old and the children and some men and women they couldn‘t use for military, but these ones were forced to build and work within the factory. The whole village served the Fire Lord in the end.“

Azula was confused and she felt her anger bubbling up again. She could hear the bitterness in Ichika‘s voice. This village had served in best way to win the war and Zuko had let them down obviously.

„And now Fire Lord Zuko has let you down. It‘s a shame.“

The words had slipped her mouth faster than she had thought about it, but she noticed the confusion and sadness rising in the old woman‘s eyes. A sarcastic huff from the kitchen door made her turn around. Zirin was shaking her head and a dangerous fire was burning in her eyes.

„He only continues what this mad bastard Ozai has started.“

Azula was up instantly with trembling fists but Zirin only released a bitter laughter.

„Oh you‘re one of this kind. I‘m so sorry. All hail to the mighty Ozai, Ruiner of the great Nation.“

A red mist was falling before Azula‘s eyes. She barely managed to suppress the urge to use her fire right here and now.

„You‘ll take this back.“

Zirin gave her an offending look.

„Or what? You gonna burn me to a crisp? This won‘t change the facts. Ozai and his war have ruined this city. Mothers and fathers died in battle. The factory poisoned the water so people got sick and the harvest died on the fields. People left were starving and beaten to work by his ‚glorious soldiers‘ to serve for the Nation. Ozai has never cared for any life he has ruined here. He has never cared for the crippled who returned here. Fire Lord Zuko only continues to give a shit on the people here. The true Lord who‘s ruling this place since years is not the Fire Lord, it‘s a Lord who truly cares of his people in the most cruel way he can.“

Azula noticed flames leaking out of the trembling fists of the girl. Tears were in the girl‘s eyes and it seemed that she was about to think to punch a hole into the wall but suddenly she simply turned around on spot and disappeared in the kitchen again.

„I‘m sorry for Zirin‘s outburst. The bitterness in her heart is deep.“

Azula took seat again and glared at the old woman.

„Next time she‘d try to speak in this manner to me she‘ll pay for it.“

Ichika sighed but nodded. The quiet was heavy within the room but it helped Azula to regain her focus.

„She said a new Lord would rule here, what was she talking about?“

The old woman pointed at her skin where the eczema was fading.

„Lord Cholera.“

Azula felt the color draining from her face and she stared in horror at her cup. She was about to jump up from the table but the old hand of the woman in front of her hold her back.

„Don‘t worry. The Lord has left this town months ago with the last of his followers. Zirin and I are the only one who were left behind of him. We weren‘t worthy to join him permanently.“

Azula felt the cold shock settling in. She observed the sunken face of the old woman again. It looked like death had once claimed her but obviously Ichika had been stronger. Also Zirin has looked somehow worn out, but due to her youth Azula hasn‘t noticed it before. Ichika took another sip of her tea.

„The few crippled ones who returned home have brought the sickness to this dying town. Since they were also forced to work in the factory alongside with slaves and war prisoners the disease has spread out quickly. The order fell apart and the fleeing ones have spread out the Lords call to other towns. The ones who remained died or survived with a bit of luck. Last ones left this graveyard as soon as they were strong enough again.“

Azula felt her stomach twist at this quote. Her questioning look was brought a weak smile to Ichika‘s lips.

„Zirin‘s father died in battle years ago. Her mother got wounded at an accident in the factory and also passed away as the wound got infected and she and her two siblings fell all ill with Cholera. She was the only one who survived. I cared for her until she was well again and then I got sick as well. She returned the favor and stayed with me. We both have no one anymore around.“

Azula‘s mind was buzzing. This simply couldn‘t be true. Her father would have cared about it. These people have done everything for their Nation. But the look in Ichika‘s and in Zirin‘s eyes have told her a new story. The land has told her a new story since days as she had passed other abandoned towns and buildings. How was this possible.

„Why haven‘t you left the town with her like the others?“

Another chuckle escaped Ichika‘s mouth.

„An old weak woman like me? No my home is here. I was born here and I will die here one day.“

She released a sad sigh.

„But Zirin is young. She still has a life to live. Her fire is burning hot and strong in her. All she needs is a goal. A better one as to stay in a ghost town with an old nag like me.“

Azula raised an eyebrow in surprise. She was sure she had heard a little hope in the old woman‘s voice.

„You ask me to take her with me? Why should I take your grand-daughter with me? Beside she doesn‘t seem to like me anyway.“

A sudden smirk appeared on Ichaka‘s face.

„Zirin isn‘t my grand-daughter. I only took care of her and of others because no one else did and I think you two can help each other a lot.“

The old woman leaned herself closer towards Azula.

„Both of you seem to have lost your goals in life. Maybe helping each other to find a new one isn‘t a bad idea.“

Azula stared at the woman like she had suggested to mount a wild comodo rhino. It caused a warm smile on the woman‘s face as she stood up.

„You can rest here with us as long as you wish. It isn‘t the Royal Palace, but it has a roof and a bed.“

Ichika left the room towards the kitchen as well. Azula stared at her half-filled cup of tea. Her head felt empty. How was this possible. Suddenly she felt a look resting on her. Zirin was back from the kitchen observing her from the distance. The girl had crossed her arms before her chest and anger and mistrust was in her eyes, but Azula couldn‘t see it cause her look was still focused on the table in front of her.

„If you waiting for compassion, than you‘re looking at the wrong person.“

Azula heard a chuckle from behind at her quote. Obviously her offense had amused the girl.

„I haven‘t expected anything like that... from a royal.“

Azula was on her feet instantly lighting up her blue fire in her hands to defend herself, but to her confusion Zirin started to laugh out loud. The girl was shaking her head and simply walked towards the table to take seat ignoring the threatening fire of Azula completely.

„Oh Agni, this is rich. A blind guess and I hit the jackpot. No surprise you wanted to burn me alive as I offended your precious father.“

She took Ichika‘s cup and wiped it clean at her shirt before she took some tea out of the pot. She warmed it up with her own bending and took a sip from it smirking at Azula, who was still ready to attack her.

„I was right, you‘re trouble. They‘re searching for you. Troops have passed this town two weeks ago. Chatting about your flight. I thought this was only a bad joke but then you stumbled in here... what an honor for us.“

Zirin shook her head and chuckled again while she rubbed her tired eyes. Azula still stared at her in disbelief. This girl was nuts to talk to her this way but it also caught her curiosity. Zirin gave her a dangerous smile.

„Oh you don‘t have to worry that I would call the guards. There aren‘t guards around anyway and I couldn‘t give less about what you want to do or not, or what plans you might have. Help your father? Toast your brother? Take over the Nation? I don‘t give a shit about it.“

Her face hardened and Azula let her flames burn higher, but this didn‘t impress Zirin the slightest.

„Nothing of your shitty royal plans would change my situation. All of you give a damn about my fate, of the fate of the people who lived here. We‘re tools, nothing more and we got thrown away when there is no use for us anymore. Broken and forgotten. You can go on and cry and pester about your own fate. You can make plans to get revenge or whatever you want to do with your royal life. I don‘t care.“

Azula‘s face had turned red. She was trembling in rage.

„How dare you peasant. How...“

She was interrupted by Zirin‘s laughter.

„Oh you feel mocked by it. Believe me you‘re not important enough to earn my sarcasm. I mean every word of it. I do believe you if you‘d tell me that you had a hard life as well, that you think it was even harder as my own. That‘s fair and I truly wouldn‘t deny it, still I can‘t care less about it.“

Zirin lighted up a flame on her hand and let the flame dancing on her palm.

„Get it Princess, how does your fate should change my own? How would anything have turned out different for me if you would be in charge right now, or your father?“

She faced Azula‘s look with a provoking smile. Both stared at each other but suddenly Azula let her flames die. She felt like someone had slapped her hard on her cheek and Zirin‘s look became a bitter one.

„Now you get it Princess. None of us need to care about the fate of the other. Fire Lords will come and will go but they will have their fights to run, I‘ll have my own. Your brother talks big about changing the world. Nothing has changed for me. It never will. Some may trust in this words, but I don‘t. Trust is for fools.“

Azula inhaled sharp in surprise but the other Firebender didn‘t cared about it. Zirin emptied her cup and stood up looking Azula deep in the eyes.

„All I need to take care of is to keep my stomach full and my ass safe. I don‘t care who‘s ruling this land. It has never made any difference for the people here, cause the Fire Lords have never cared about us. It‘s better this way cause if they care they only demand from us, they never give. So I prefer to stay out of your business. There‘s nothing to gain for me.“

She walked towards the kitchen door and stopped in the frame.

„A bed is upstairs, food can be found in the woods and water in the fountain of the town, but you should boil it at least twenty minutes to be safe before use. Have a lovely stay.“

She left Azula behind waving her hand as a goodbye.

The Princess kept staring at the doorway for a while. This girl with the long braid had surprised her completely. Azula left the room and walked out on the street again. The shadows already grew longer and the abandoned town was filled with a choking quiet. It made Azula‘s stomach twist again. She hated this girl for her words... because she had a point. She knew the ways her father had established factories for the needs of the Nation. She knew the reports from the front lines, the blank and sterile numbers. Father has never cared about it. She has never cared about it. Zuko didn‘t seem to care either now.

It didn‘t matter for this girl who was in charge, but it should matter in Azula‘s opinion.  
It had to matter in her opinion.

She was better than Zuko, stronger, smarter. She was born to rule, wasn‘t she?

But what point was to be found in ruling a Nation when it didn‘t matter for the people who live in it?

Someone had to show both sides that it has to matter.


End file.
